ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Web-Spinning Adventures
Spider-Man: Web-Spinning Adventures is an American superhero comedy comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics, which re-imagine Spider-Man as a college student and it set in the early 2010s. Synopsis Set in the early 2010s, young fresh college student Peter Parker gain spider-like abilities where he became vigilante to fight crimes as he struggling of dealing with his personal life. Characters Main * Peter Parker/Spider-Man - A young geeky college student who gain spider-based powers and become a wisecracking crime-fighting vigilante. Supporting * Mary Jane "MJ" Watson/Scarlet Spider - A tomboyish but somewhat curious college student and Peter's love interest who later gain spider-like powers and became her own hero, the Scarlet Spider. * Harold "Harry" Osborn - A popular but laid-back college student, Peter's best friend and the son of Norman Osborn who seek to honor his mother's legacy and continues his father's legacy, despite of his relationship with his dad. * Aunt May Reilly-Parker - Peter's loving and caring but protective aunt who is unaware of that his nephew is Spider-Man. * Gwendolyn "Gwen" Stacy - A rather sarcastic college student and one of Peter's friends who often had his back and is the daughter of police captain George Stacy. * Eugene "Flash" Thompson - A top football player and one of Peter's fellow friends who's often know for his friendly nature and being a fan of Spider-Man. * Kennith "Kenny" "King Kong" McFarlane - One of Flash's friends who often act like a brother to him and, like Flash, is a fan of Spider-Man. * Elizabeth "Liz" Allan - TBD * Sally Arvil - TBD * Randall "Randy" Robertson - TBD * Gloria "Glory" Grant - A fellow college student TBD * Cindy Moon/Spider-Girl - A adventurous Korean-American college student who was bitten by the same spider that bites Peter and gain spider-like abilities, like him, as well. * John "J" Jonah Jameson - The mildly nicer head editor of the Daily Bugle who often see superheroes, even Spider-Man, taking credit from real heroes, such as, the police, armies, firefighters and others. * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - TBD * Elizabeth "Betty" Brant - TBD * Edward "Ned" Leeds - TBD * Felicia Hardy - TBD * Officer George Stacy - TBD * Officer Jean DeWolff - TBD * Sha Shan Nyugen - A TBD Asian-American TBD * Aunt Anna Watson - TBD * Miles Morales - A young 11-year old African-American/Hispanic boy TBD * Officer Jefferson Davies - A TBD police officer who's often know for his hardworking but friendly nature where while he doesn't trust Spider-Man, but he does admires the hero's heroics. * Rio Morales - TBD * Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - TBD * Ganke Lee - TBD * Colonel John Jameson - TBD * Dr. Max Modell - TBD * Anna Maria Marconi - TBD * Sajani Jaffrey - TBD * Oliver "Ollie" Onsick/Steel Spider - A young TBD Asian-American TBD * Dr. Ashley Kafka - TBD * Brian "Tiny" McKeever - TBD Villains * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - The corrupt head CEO of OsCorp Industries who became one of Spidey's most deadliest and fearsome enemies in the form of a sociopathic goblin-themed villain. * Dr. Olivia "Liv" Octavius/Dr. Octopus - Max's former ex-love interest, one of Peter's former idols and a former OsCorp Industries scientist who became a supervillain after a accident which cause her nervous system be fused with her four robotic metallic octopus tentacle-like arms. * Carl King/Venom - A violent bully and Peter's worst nightmare who gain the Venom symbiote, after being "rejected" by Peter, turning him into one of Peter's most dangerous enemies. * Flint Marko/Sandman - TBD * MacDonald "Mac" Gargan/Scorpion - A former fellow classmate of Peter who get turn into a scorpion-like hybrid while seeking revenge on Carl, but get turn into an monstrous beast. * Alexandra "Alexi" Systevich/R.H.I.N.O. - TBD * Dr. Martha Connors/Lizard - A biology teacher who get turn into an humanoid reptilian-like creature while trying to grow back his left leg. * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - A infamous crime boss and the head of Fisk Industries who's both mix with brain and brawn. ** Hammerhead - One of Kingpin's loyal supporters who born was a hammer-like head and, like Fisk, mix with both brain and brawn. ** Richard Fisk/Rose - The son of the Kingpin who seek to continues his father's legacy TBD * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro - A high school dropout TBD * Raniero "Blackie" Toomes/Vulture - A inventor who was the apprentice of infamous inventor Adrian Toomes, who die after a heart attack, where he use it TBD * Quentin Beck/Mysterio - A former special effect artist who became TBD * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter - A infamous Russian big game hunter who TBD * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang - An TBD Australian-American criminal who use boomerang-themed grimmicks TBD * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man - TBD * Miles Warren/Jackal - TBD * Enforcers, consisting of: ** Jackson Brice/Montana - TBD ** Raymond Bloch/Ox - TBD ** Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan - TBD * Carlie Copper/Hobgoblin - TBD * Jonathan Ohnn/Spot - TBD * Menagerie, consisting of: ** Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit - A thrill-seeking but somewhat emotional white rabbit-themed villainess TBD ** Hippo - A strong but friendly anthropomorphic hippopotamus-like humanoid TBD ** Panda-Mania - TBD * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly - TBD * Herman Schultz/Shocker - TBD * Dr. Phineas Mason/Tinkerer - A elderly science teacher and inventor who develop technology and sell it to the black market. * Chameleon - TBD * Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone - TBD * Janice Lincoln/Beetle - TBD * Screwball - TBD Issues # Origins, Part 1: Bitten - As young Peter Parker begin his first year at the Empire State University, he soon than go on a life changing adventure when he get bitten by a radioactive spider. # Origins, Part 2: Great Powers - Upon of gaining his powers, Peter TBD # Origins, Part 3: Great Responsibilities - TBD # Origins, Part 4: First Web - TBD # Working Stiff - TBD # # # # # Differences * Uncle Ben dies before Peter gain his powers. * Carl King is Venom in this universe. * Martha Connors, Curt's wife, is the Lizard in this universe instead where her Lizard form is color purplish blue, much like the Ultimate Marvel version of the Lizard's first debut in Ultimate Marvel Team-Ups #10. * Dr. Octopus, like his Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse counterpart, is female in this universe. * Carlie Cooper is the Hobgoblin in this universe. * * * * * * * * Trivia * * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Comics Category:Books Category:Comic books Category:Comic Books Category:Comic Book series Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superhero comics